


Dai-chan

by LadyOper



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOper/pseuds/LadyOper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En esa noche oscura y sin luna, mientras los árboles aullaban al ritmo del viento dando un ambiente siniestro a los alrededores, una espina dorsal se erizaba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dai-chan

**Dai-chan**

En esa noche oscura y sin luna, mientras los árboles aullaban al ritmo del viento dando un ambiente siniestro a los alrededores, una espina dorsal se erizaba. Tenebrosos sonidos asechaban, procurando mantener escondidas las almas de los habitantes del Cuartel del Shinsengumi. Todos ahora dormían, o pretendían dormir acurrucados fuertemente debajo de sus sábanas.

Todos a excepción de una persona.

La misma que perpetuaba tan terrorífico escenario. Responsable de que cierto hombre se consumiera en la desesperación mientras abarrotaba el cenicero de cigarros a medio acabar.

La voz monótona que hacía eco en las paredes del cuartel solo pronunciaba dos palabras…

 _¡_ _Muere Hijikata!..._ _¡_ _muere Hijikata!_

Esta vez se le notaba más confiado de su acto vudú. Okita Sougo había conseguido su ingrediente final y el que iba a resolver sus problemas de una vez y por todas. Junto a la foto de su superior, que permanecía perfectamente clavada a un árbol, yacía un pelo negro muy lacio –sacado de raíz– amarrado descuidadamente a un muñeco de trapos con una estaca en el corazón. Definitivamente iba a funcionar esta vez.

 _Di adiós Hijikata-san_ \- sonreía malévolamente imaginando el futuro - _el puesto de Vicecomandante es mío_.

Sougo, completamente vestido de blanco, continuaba con su tarea de brujería, cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

"Okita-san, Okita-san" - susurraba la voz desde un arbusto

La mirada feroz del Capitán de la 1ra División se dirigió hacia la fuente de su interrupción.

"¿Qué quieres?" ladró al intruso

"L-lo siento Okita-san, pero traigo noticias" dijo la voz, ahora temblorosa, del espía del Shinsengumi. Al ver que el Capitán no respondía prosiguió

"…oí que la chica China de la Yorozuya se va a casar"

"¿Y?" respondió Sougo aun moviendo las manos ocupadas con candelabros "He perdido el interés de pelear por escarabajos, tengo tareas más inmediatas de las que ocuparme"

 _Como acabar con Hijikata, por ejemplo,_ Se dijo reforzando su baile frente a la puerta del futuro exVicecomandante.

"No Okita-san, no me refería a cazar, sino a casar" dijo Yamazaki haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Okita Sougo paró en seco. Ahora la columna vertebral que se erizaba era la de él. La ira consumiendo su tranquilo semblante.

"¿C-casar?" preguntó tratando de mantener su voz monótona característica sin mucho resultado.

"Sí" reafirmó el espía "…con un tal Dai-chan, príncipe del país de los gigantes"

"¿Cuándo?" volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba a saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de ir a asesinar al **_bastardo_** , y más si se trataba de un gigan…

"Oí que los gigantes quieren consumar la boda lo antes posible, posiblemente mañana"

El aura que desprendieron los ojos de Sougo fue tal, que Yamazaki – con un _me disculpa_ \- no dudó en escabullirse pretendiendo no ser visto.

Okita Sougo quedó solo en la inmensidad del Cuartel.

La noche continuaba tan oscura como antes. Los árboles todavía aullaban cual si fuesen lobos asechando a su presa. Mientras una voz monótona se difundía pronunciando sus palabras de sentencias…

 _¡_ _Muere Hiji…_ _¡MUERE DAI-CHAN, MALDITO BASTARDO!_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que les haya gustado :D bye bye


End file.
